This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The U.S. National Institute of Health (NIH) in Bethesda, Maryland, launched the second phase of Protein Structure Initiative (PSI-2). Its ultimate goal is to obtain 3-dimensional structures of 10,000 proteins. Like the Human Genome Project, this effort could transform our understanding of basic biological processes. NIH designated 4 centers to crank out protein structures. One of them is Northeast Structural Genomics Consortium (NESGC) consists of 9 different organizations. There are two approaches in the NESGC to provide 3D protein structures: X-Ray crystallography and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR). Columbia University is the basic contributor of the X-ray protein structures. The fast way to obtain the structure by X-ray is to use SeMet derivatives of the wild-type proteins. This is the main method used in the Columbia University, Department of Biological Sciences The crystal structure of ET72 has been successfully determined based on the data, and has been deposited in the Protein Data Bank (code 1YW6). ET72 is a succinylglutamate desuccinylase from E. coli.